Thundergun
The Thundergun is a weapon featured in the zombie mode of Call of Duty: Black Ops, and can be found via an easter egg in the campaign mission "Numbers".The Thundergun is a cannon-shaped weapon that fires directional blasts of incredibly strong wind. It has no iron sight. It appears to be able to kill large numbers of zombies with a single shot, sending them flying backwards or up. Those who are not killed by the wind blast are thrown backwards and will remain on the ground for a few seconds before getting back up. The Thundergun holds two rounds in a magazine, holds twelve reserve rounds and can only be reloaded when all shots have been fired. When Pack-a-Punched it becomes the "Zeus Cannon," it has an increased magazine size of 4 and carries 24 reserve rounds. It has increased range and radius, and can now knock over and slightly damage zombies off screen. The Thundergun is most important during the later rounds as it is useful for clearing large groups of zombies in order to reach a downed teammate or make an escape. It is extremely useful when swarmed because it will easily kill a large group of zombies in one shot. It is often used as a reserve weapon, as it has a low amount of ammunition and a moderately slow reload. It can only be reloaded when the entire magazine is empty, except on PC, Wii, and in the single player campaign mission Numbers, where one can execute a partial reload. Because of this, it is advised to shoot any extra rounds in a magazine before obtaining a Max Ammo. Wasting ammo on one zombie is not advised. It is also a decent weapon against Hellhounds as it can easily take large numbers of them out and will always kill them in one hit. Since the last hellhound will always drop a max ammo, it is a good strategy to use the thundergun on the hellhounds until they are either all dead or the Thundergun is on its last drum, in which case the user should switch to their secondary if there are any hounds left. Finding the Thundergun in the Campaign The Thundergun appears in the singleplayer level "Numbers" as an easter egg, similar to the Ray Gun on "Little Resistance." The steps and video on how to do it are as follows: #After the interrogation scene ends there are six big white canisters in front of the player on the walls. (Note: they are not the small propane tanks on the ground; they are the big white ones) #Shoot all six canisters until Nova-6 comes out. (Note: you must shoot the canisters before your attackers do. You might want to flashbang your attackers too) #Run past the ladder to a small room connected to where you first start the mission. #If done correctly the player will see a black tape sticking out of a cassette player next to the door way. #Hold down the action key and the tape will disappear from the cassette player, or the obvious shake in the screen as cue. #Continue on until you get to the first of Clarke's weapon caches, behind the fridge after the rooftop jump. #Look to the left and you should find a cassette player. #When at the cassette player, press the use button and notice the cassette go in. #If done correctly, notice the tape goes in and the player makes several tunes, and the screen shakes. #The Thundergun will appear on the wall above the cassette player.thumb|right|312px|How to get the thundergun in the level "Numbers". The gun found in "Numbers" comes with two shots in the magazine and 12 shots in reserve. It also gains a full ammunition refill after sliding down the pipe and at the second weapons cache. Because of this, it becomes very useful when playing on Veteran. In essence, it works much like an extremely powerful shotgun, throwing and almost always instantly killing anyone caught in its massive spread, often with enough force to tear off limbs. You can swap out for another weapon, and you will be able to pick it up. But sometimes after picking up another weapon, the Thundergun becomes unusable because of a bug. Zombies The Thundergun can be obtained in the Mystery Box for 950 points. It shoots a shockwave-like blast that knocks any zombies backwards that survive the original hit. When Pack-A-Punched, it becomes the "Zeus Cannon" and the current ammo is upgraded to 4 rather than 2, and it's reserved ammo is upgraded to 24, rather than 12. It is an essential weapon for later rounds since it can be used for pushing back zombies to escape or cover a teammate reviving another. It is most recommended to make loops around Kino der Toten and turn around after five minutes and fire two blasts from a Thundergun/ZeusCannon, and if lucky enough have another teammate with the non-upgraded Thundergun as well. The Thundergun is a vital part to surviving high rounds on Kino der Toten and also goes very well with quick revive where as a player can quickly get to a downed teammate by blasting their way through the horde and speedily revive their teammate. Despite not being usable, the Thundergun makes an appearance in "Five". It is located in one of the rooms in lab. Gallery ThundergunKDT.jpg|The Thundergun in Kino der Toten. Thundergun.jpg|The Thundergun in Numbers. Thundergun reload.jpg|Reloading the Thundergun. tape player.jpg|Interact with the tape player to continue thundergun ready.jpg|Thunder Gun ready for pick up ThaZeusCannon.jpg|The "Zeus Cannon". Dempseythunder.jpg|Dempsey holding the Thundergun. Video Video:Call Of Duty:Black Ops Zombies New Badass Gun(Thunder Gun)|The Thunder Gun in action. Video:Call of Duty Black Ops Kino Der Toten Every Weapon Upgraded! Missing ThunderGun(Chuck Norris Cannon)|The Thundergun pack-a-punched into Zeus Cannon Video:Upgraded Thunder Gun and Ray Gun on Kino der Toten|The Upgraded Thunder Gun and Ray Gun Trivia *The "Zeus Cannon" is an obvious reference to the Greek god, Zeus, King of the Gods. *The Thundergun is also the second gun that has a name of a Greek god in the upgraded version with the Olympia upgraded named "Hades". *The Thundergun is the only Wonder Weapon, when upgraded, that doesn't keep part of it's name. (e.g. Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ, Porter's X2 Ray Gun, Winter's Fury) *The gun has "Osterezheniye" written on its side, which is the misspelled Russian word for "Warning", which correctly spelled is "Предострежение" (Predostrezhenie). *If some zombies are not hit directly with the aerial blast, it is possible to see them get back up slowly. *The two red glowing lights on the front of the canister when loaded into the gun indicate how many shots are left in the magazine. *If zombies that are knocked down by the Thundergun's blast are attacked by players, they will instantly be back up on their feet, instead of slowly rising up *Richtofen states that this weapon was invented by Ludvig Maxis, but was deliberately hidden from him. This may be a generalization to the whole of Group 935. But this is false as it was created in Project: Thunder at Ascension. *Only one person can have the Thundergun at a time. However, if the player who has the Thundergun upgrades it to the Zeus Cannon, the Thundergun is once again possible to obtain from the Mystery Box . *It is possible to do a partial reload in the campaign, and on the PC and Wii versions of the game. *The Thundergun and the Ray Gun are the only Wonder Weapons that can be found in campaign. These are also the only two Wonder Weapons to have an official pick-up icon. *Thundergun cannot be picked up more than once for unlimited ammo. *The Thundergun deals no friendly fire damage in "Numbers". *The Thundergun has been known to gib body parts off of Russians in the campaign instead of launching them backwards. *There is an unusable Thundergun in a metal locker in "Five". It is in the same room as the unusable Winter's Howl and Death Machine. *On all consoles, when the Thundergun is being used, the Russians start screaming like zombies. *If the player turns off rag doll effects, zombies will not fly backwards when shot, just fall as if they were taken out by conventional weapons. *If the player looks closely, it is clear that the character actually puts two seperate magazines into the gun. This means each clip only has enough power for one shot but when Pack-a-Punched, the clips each hold two shots. *The Thundergun has a faster draw animation when it is out of ammo or needs a reload, implying the magazine is fairly heavy. *The Thundergun actually replaces the Wunderwaffe DG-2. The reason why is that the DG-2 overloaded the teleporter from Der Reise, "ripping" time and space apart and teleporting the main characters to Kino der Toten. The DG-2 was destroyed in the overload. *There are multiple "clamps" on the Thundergun to hold the two magazines in place. *Even though the damage is infinity, some zombies could survive the damage by getting back up from the ground. *Occasionally, zombies caught at close range in the blast will not be affected at all, as if the weapon missed them entirely. *In the later rounds if the player isnt close enough to the zombies they will fall down as took down by conventional weapons but get up after a few seconds. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Easter eggs Category:Articles to be expanded